Galacitic Fleet meets StarFox
by Rebelracer
Summary: A fellow who was send to prison and as join a new fighting force that will stop at nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Galactic Fleet meets Star Fox.

Chapter 1

Joining the Fleet.

The story goes as a black fox in prison. The black fox's name is Robert. He is in prison for killing a man who had killed his wife and his only unborn child. Robert is in a prison far away in the next star system. He slowly becomes friends with some of the inmates in prison, he also becomes friends with the man that runs the prison. This prison is for the worst of the worst criminal that ever lived. One of the worst was a brown husky name Killer.

"Hey Robert!" said Killer.

"Yeah?" said Robert.

"I got a plan, if you wanna hear it?" said Killer.

"Sure. I'll listen to it but I may not like it." said Robert.

"OK. Me and some other guys are going to break out of this place. Are you in with us?" said Killer.

"Let me think on that and I'll tell you tonight."

"OK. That will do."

That night in their cells, Robert hears something from the next cell over from his. "Killer is that you?" said Robert. "Yeah its me, what is your answer?" Killer asked. "Well if I go I will die, but if I stay I may get out in the next nine years." said Robert. " Well which one is it?" Killer asked again. "I'm staying here and not getting kill-."

"OK! So you're out then."

"Yep."

"Listen?" Killer stop to listen.

"Good luck getting out of this place."

"Thanks I'll need it."

Later on that same night around 0100 hour Killer made his way out of his cell by picking the lock. He went and unlocked the last two cell which where his friends and they made there way to the exit. They where outside when the alarms when off and spotlights turned on, and spotted the men outside their cells. They ran for the main gate and set off an explosion that rocked the whole prison. The guns where shooting at the men that where tiring to escape. The men got out but Killer was shot in the back and was killed right then and there.

The next morning was a sad day to Robert because he'd lost a friend. The man that was running the prison send men after the other two guy that got out. The dude had an perfect record for the least of men that broken out of his prison. The dudes that ran the prison, his name was Sean Connor. This man was not a nice guy if **you** made him mad.

"Commander report." said Sean.

"Well sir it looks like it was Killer and two other guys that broke out of their cells last night."

"I hope that was the good news, commander."

"No sir it wasn't."

"Well what is the good news then."

"The good news is that we have men looking for them."

"That is good news." As Sean walked to the main building to go write what had happen.

Back in the main building Sean was doing some paper work when the phone started ring. RING, RING, RING. Sean picked it up and their was a man on the other side of the phone line.

"Hello"

"Hello sir this is Petty Officer 2nd Class Jack Rivers, of the 3rd H Division."

"Yes what is it Jack?"

"We found the two men and we are bringing them back."

"That is very good news. Now kill them."

"Yes sir." as Sean was listen to what was happening he can hear the men begging for mercy and hear a loud BANG.

"Well is it done PO2 Jack." Sean said.

"It is done General."

"Good I see that you get promoted to Petty Officer 1st Class."

"Thank you sir. Jack out."

Now Sean is a General of the Army, Air Force, Navy and the Marines. He as a force as big as the Star Fleet x10. Now that's a pretty large force of men and women of any known specie. After that call the phone rung again and this time it was a woman's voice on the other sided. "Hello sir someone is here to see you."she said. "let them in." Sean said. "Yes sir." then the phone when dead. The door to Sean's office was opening and a prisoner walked in.

"Oh it is you Robert."

"Hello Sean."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here just to talk."

"OK. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So what do you what to talk about?"

"I got a song I want to tell you."

"OK what kind of song?"

"I call this song Jailbreak."

"I got to hear this."

"Got a guitar I can play it on?"

"Yeah check the corner over on the right side of the door."

"OK. Here I go."

Song.

There was a friend of mine on murder, And the judge's gavel fell, Jury found him guilty, Gave him sixteen years in hell, He said "I ain't spending my life here, I ain't living alone, Ain't breaking no rocks from the chain gang, I'm breaking out and heading home, Gonna make a jailbreak, And I'm looking towards the sky, I'm gonna make a jailbreak, Oh, how I wish that I could fly, All in the name of liberty, All in the name of liberty, Got to be free, (chores) "Jailbreak, let me out of here, Jailbreak, sixteen years, Jailbreak, had more than I can take, Jailbreak, yeah" He said he'd seen his lady being fooled with, By another man, She was down and he was up, He had a gun in his hand, Bullets started flying everywhere, And people started to scream! Big man lying on the ground, With a hole in his body where his life had been, But it was, All in the name of liberty, All in the name of liberty, Got to be free Jailbreak, jailbreak, I got to break out, Out of here. (Guitar solo). Heartbeats they were racing, Freedom he was chasing, Spotlights, sirens, rifles firing, But he made it out, With a Bullet in his back, jailbreak(x10)

"Wow! That was pretty good. I like that."

"You really think that was good?"

"Sh*t yeah"

"Thank you sir"

"I'd looked in your records-."

"And did you find something."

"Yes I did."

"Like what ?"

"Well I found out that you are an top fighter pilot and a very good foot soldier."

"I'm a very good fighter pilot, and a bad a** soldier."

"Let me ask you a question? Do you want to join the Galactic Fleet?"

"Let me think on it."

"OK. Take your time."

After that was said and done with Robert walked out of Sean's office and went back to his cell. The following morning Robert walked back into Sean's office and said "I'll join the Fleet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Going Back Home

After join the galactic fleet, Robert is the new guy on Sean's ship called Destoria. The crew of the ship called it The Mighty D. The ship was as big as five navel war ships bow to stern long and ten ships wide. It is as tall as two Empire state building. That holds a lot of fire power.

"HOLY SH*T! This ship is huge!"

"Yes it is huge."

"How can anybody not get lost on this ship?"

"Easy. Look on the wall. There are signs on every wall on this ship. The hallways are name as streets like the ones back on earth."

"OK. I see now so that they are named into the direction of somethings on this ship."

"Yep."

"So do I get my fighter like you said you would?"

"Yes yes. It is in the hanger on deck level 3."

"OK let's go. I want to see my fighter."

Upon reaching deck level 3, Robert spotted his fighter in the hanger like Sean said it would. This made Robert really happy he ran toward it and jumped in it. "Can I take it on a test flight." Robert asked. Then Sean reply "sure just get back to the ship before we leave you."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"I can show you my home world."

"That sounds like an idea. Let's go."

"OK. Follow me and try to keep up."

"Yeah right."

"The course is set. Let's go to wrap."

With a loud boom they where gone.

This chapter is short and I know that but I will work on the next chapter soon please PM with any ideas ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Home Sweet Home

Within a few hour Robert came out of hyperspace in front of Layat system. It was only a few seconds after when the patrol of the Cornelia fleet spotted him.

"Attention undenitfy flying craft you are entering Cornelia air space. Need some identification."

"This is Robert..."

"Robert! I thought you was in jail for what you did."

"I was but I am with a new group."

"What group is that?"

"The fleet coming out of hyperspace now."

With a loud bang, a very large fleet came out in front of the patrol. They almost sounded the alarm to signal the surfaces when a voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Attention small vessel we come in peace and not to start a battle with you or other member of your fleet. We are adventures looking for new life in space."

"Well you found it and I am going to ask you to maintain your position until I can get pro-mission to let you land."

"That is find with us."

"The small fighter as clearance to land."

"Thank you."

"Landing platform 84F."

"10-4. moving to landing platform 84F."

While the rest of the fleet is sitting in space Robert is moving to the planet surface to land. Then Robert picks up Sean transmission to him.

"Robert I am going down with you in a gunship, I'll meet you at the landing platform 84F."

"OK. But don't be late."

"I'm never late."

"LOL"

Sorry this took so long to get out I was to a military camp and had some things to do. Leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Landing Next To StarFox

While flying around to find landing platform 84F, Robert was taking in the view of the new things that they added on since the last the he was there. After spotting the landing platform behind and oversized ship with a fox painted on the tail wing, he took a good hard look at the ship.

"No way James as been holding back some things. That is a big ship for a three man team."

After landing his ship called 'Black Beauty' and powering down his ship, the cock-pit open up and Robert climb out. There was some people that whore talking to them self and started to ask 'Is that really him?' and ' I thought he was in jail for after what he did.' but Robert never paid much attention to them as he made is way to the ship that had the painted fox on the tail. As Robert got closer he saw that their crew of the ship was not what he in imaged to be.

The first person he saw was a blue bird and then he saw a toad and a blue fox (which was odd in Robert chase) then he saw a rabbit and finally he saw the captain of the crew.

"Excuse me but his this the ship of James McCloud?"

"No. This is the ship belonging to team StarFox. Why do you ask?"

"I thought this was his ship."

"Well your..."

"Wait a second. Team StarFox you say?"

"Yes we are Team StarFox."

"I know only one person that as that name and his name is James McCloud. Is he here? I am an old friend of his. I need to talk to him as soon as..."

" He is not here."

"What do you mean he is not here. This is his ship is it not?"

"No. This is my ship and how do you know my fathers name, but first what is your name?"

"My name is not that imported right now 'cause I need to talk to him..."

"He was killed by Andross many years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that but I need to talk to someone in charge of this DAMN ship."

"You are looking at the fellow in charge of this ship!"

"Damn. James leaves a kid in charge of his ship."

After hearing what Robert just said made fox really mad( I mean as Mad as someone murdering a helpless person kinda Mad.). As fox snapped he charged Robert with so much force he put Robert's ass on the ground.

As Robert's back hit the ground his foot when in fox stomach and thrown him over his head and fox landed on his back on the ground. Robert was the first to get back on his feet and turned to face fox in a hand and hand combat. Fox got up and face Robert and with his team watching he made the first move that would cost him. With his left hand sailing passed Roberts face. Robert than ran his right hand into fox's stomach, he then spun around and gave him a round house kick that fox was able to move out of the way in time to throw a couple of his own punches into Robert's side. Then in one movement spinning to his right Robert did a other round house kick that found it's mark. Hitting fox in the side of his face and landing on the ground.

"Who could he move so fast? I never seen someone move as fast as this guy did to put fox's ass on the ground before." Krystal saying to herself. As Robert was about to give a final blow to fox head Krystal ran out in front of him to stop the madness and risking herself to save fox. Robert saw what was happening and stopped in the middle of his swing inches from hitting Krystal's head. At that moment Robert looked into her eyes and saw something that made him fall to his knees.

"I never thought you care so much for this fox. The look of many women that just makes me fall apart."

"Oh how?"

Krystal demand.

"Cause you almost look like my wife who died many years ago. That's why."

Without saying anything else fox got back on his feet and said. "I am sorry to hear that but why ask for my father? He's been dead for years."

"Because I am your fathers cousin that's why."

Right then and there fox felt like someone punched him in the stomach. As soon as the fight stopped an unknown gunship appeared and it was nothing that they have ever seen in their life before. Robert got up and smiled and said. " Everyone this is my new boss." After he had said those words, the door of the gunship open and then they saw a being they ever seen before.

"Everyone this my boss. General Sean."

"Wait he is a General."

"Yes. And a mean one if you make him mad though."

"Hello everyone. May I ask where is the person in command of the planet?"

Once again I'm sorry for a short chapter. The next one will be a little long. I promise it will be longer than the others. So what do you want to see happens next? Well I don't know myself need some ideas please people I need a review. Next chapter is going to be GOOD.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting to know the team

After their little fight on the landing platform Fox and his team are a little more ready for what is going to happen next. Fox and his team was taking the new guys to see the head man in charge, as they arrived to the building. They looked at General Sean and his best fighter pilot who were looking at the tall building when one of the two spoke up.

"Damn that's a tall building since the last time I've seen it."

"And when was that?" Falco said.

"Oh about when I was a Private in the Academy 20 years ago." Robert responded to falco's question.

"Damn you are old." Fox said as they walked into the building.

"Not as old as you thing but I can still kick your ass to the moon and back before you can say blaster."

"Is that a fact?"

"It sure is Fox."

"Do you want to fight right here and now?"

"Any time of the day. Like your father said as we were kids." Fox almost snapped at the comment about his father and was held back Krystal.

"No Fox he is too strong for you by yourself. We can beat him if we work together." Krystal trying to clam down fox before hell breaks lose.

They got to the front counter and ask if the general was in. The lady at the desk said 'yes he is'. Fox then asked her what floor he was on and the lady said 'top floor'. Fox signal his team and the new guys to follow him to the elevator. The elevator doors open with a 'ding' and they all claimed in. the doors shut and fox pushed a button to go to the top level of this very tall building.

About five min's they arrived at the top and began to walk down the hallway to find the general's office. After they found it in big bold letters they found General Pepper's office.

_General Pepper. Now where did I hear that name. I know I hear that name from somewhere but where?_ As Robert was talking to himself.

"General Pepper we got some guys here that wants to talk to you."

"Well them in." General Pepper said as he turned around in his chair. Behind him was the biggest ass window you ever saw. It had a ocean view and over the city.

As the General looked up he saw that someone in room besides the star fox team. He almost jumped when he saw Robert and nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing here? Ain't you suppose to be in jail?"

"Yea I was suppose to be but I got a job with a new guy that let me join his fleet, and that's why I am not in jail."

" I want you to get out of my office NOW!"

"Not until I introduce my new boss. Everyone meet General Sean of the Galactic Fleet."

After Robert introduce his boss he walked in and General Pepper was pail when he saw an unknown creature. Sean was standing before General Pepper in a gray uniform that was neat and had broad shoulder. His uniform had five stars on his shoulder and the stars where made of gold. After a quick look over at the unknown creature General Pepper spoke up and dress the new general with a salute and they each shake each others hand.

"Well what brings you to this system?"

"First I am looking for other life out in the universes when my new pilot tells me that he knows a place to go to look for life and that's how we show up."

While the two general's talked over the things that made them generals Krystal was sensing the new general and found a lot of hate, death, and the commands to rule over anybody that walked on the ground. At the same time Robert was walking out to the hallway and falco followed him and they when on talking to each other.

"So your a pilot? How good of a pilot?"

"Yes I am and I am a hell of a pilot."

"OK so you think that you are better than me?"

"I can take on any fleet with my eyes close."

"That good. Well I bet I can beat you in an air to air battle?"

"OK. But you are going to be on your death bed when I am done with you."

"Falco."

As falco turn around to see who was calling him he saw fox and walked over to him. "I'll be right back." As he turn to Robert and went over to fox..

"What are you doing McCloud I was going to go beat that guy in an air to air combat."

"Falco. You really think that you can take him down by yourself?"

"I know I can take him down. I am an ace pilot."

"Yea, but if you take him on one on one you will lose."

"Yea so."

"It is best if we take him down as a team."

Suddenly Robert walked up and looked at both of them with a grin of death across his face. All three of them start at one another. A growl slowly came from fox's throat and Robert growled back at him. At that time Krystal came into view both Fox and Robert stop growling at each other when she walked up. Robert turn away and when to go find a chair to sit in and fox and falco walked back in the room where the two generals where still talking to each other. Krystal on the other hand did not go back in but looked at Robert. She sensed something that was more in between sad and horror in his head. She then walked over to him to start a conversation.

"Are you OK?" Krystal asking.

"Like I said before you almost look like my wife who die many years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that your wife is dead but how can you tell that I look like her?"

"Well you are at the same high as she was and your eyes are a dead match to her's and as the same carefulness as you for other and love the man of your dreams but we where marry when both of us where out of the academy."

"What did she look like?"

"Well she look like you with brown fur and had the same eye color's as you and she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Hey are you two done talking or what?" said falco.

"Shut your mouth bird or I shut it myself."

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is the end of what could be the next chapter but this is not the end for this story. Will Robert go to far or will he fall in a battle that will be on the whole StarFox team to win it? Find out on the Next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ace pilot of Death

Just as things started to heat up Falco and Robert was staring at each other as to who will make the first move. Both General Sean and General Pepper came walking into the hallway when they saw what was happening right in front of them.

"That's enough!" General Pepper yelled out.

Both Falco and Robert stop to look at their commanding officer. At the same time General Sean looked at Robert and went to talk to him.

"What going on out here Rob"

"The birdbrain things he better than me."

"Well take care of it."

"Yes Sir."

Robert turned on his heels and walked out the door and Sean turn to face the star fox team and said, "Star Fox team my best pilot is calling you out in an air-to-air combat."

"Well this is going to be great how many does he want to take on?"

"All of you."

**(Meanwhile)**

Robert got to his fighter and started it up and ready to takeoff from the docking bay. He got the nose of his plane up and took to the sky's. Moment's later the Star Fox team got to their fighters and fired them up. Fox was the first one in his, followed by Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Amanda, and Katt. The Star Fox team launch into the air and began to look around in the sky for the pilot that had called them out to fight.

"Where is that fighter at?" said Falco. Suddenly the radio crackle to life and it was Robert.

"I am right behind you." Falco turn his head to see behind him and so did the rest of the team.

"How did he get behind us so quickly?" Krystal said throw the radio.

"I will enjoy this as you will all suffer. But I mite show some mercy on you."

"Bring it on loser. I can down you in my sleep."

"Be careful what you say birdbrain or you'll wish you ever said those words."

Just before Fox can even talk to him the transmission was cut off. Then the fight really began. Just as the team got ready to make a u-turn Robert was on top of Slippy and Amanda.

"Slippy he is right behind you." Amanda cried out that the same time rolled to her right to get out of the way of his ship.

"Oh no. I need some help."

"Get off my husband tail you S.O.B." Amanda yelled out. Then open fire on Robert as he was chasing Slippy.

"This is too easy." Robert said as he pulled the trigger to fire his twin 30mm cannon that ripped into Slippy's Arwing. Chucks of plane parts flow off Slippy's Arwing and the whole right wing came off within a three seconds of fire from Robert and the rounds knockout his engines as well. Slippy was falling from the sky and Robert pulled on the control stick and send his fighter straight up followed by Amanda who was trying to get a clear shot at him. Just as she got him in her line of fire he slammed on the breaks causing her to over shot her target and was now being the one getting chased.

"I need some help over here!" As Amanda rolled to the left to get away from Robert. Then Katt came on the radio.

"I got your back Amanda."

"Thanks. Now get this guy off me."

When Katt got right behind Robert, she was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden he pulled a hard left hand turn that would have knockout any pilot with the amount of g-force he was pulling(about 13g). Katt had no time to react to something like that.

"Falco. He's coming down."

"I got him."

"No. I got you bird."

Falco looked up to see that the fighter was coming down faster and aimed at him. Falco rolled to the right just as the fighter was inches away from his wing. The fighter pulled out of the dive and was now on Falco tail.

"Hey Fox. Try to get this guy behind me."

"Sure Falco. I'll take him down."

Fox got his Arwing in behind Robert and got his cross hairs on him and within a millisecond Robert when full power, berried the control stick in his stomach, pushed on the left petal and the whole ship when up and over to the left and he pulled the trigger to his 30mm that came to life. As fox is watching this, he goes into a barrel roll to avoid getting hit by the hot rounds that screamed pass his cockpit window. Now he was being chase by this one pilot that will shot him down at any second. Fox does a loop and Robert went by. As fox leveled out he watches as Katt got in behind him and then he'd did the same trick to her and shot her down. Katt Arwing was badly damage and tried to get away from her pursuer but was quickly shot at again and she was going down.

"Katt are you alright?" Falco said throw the radio.

"I m fine Falco. Go shoot his ass down for me."

"No problem."

Falco was now piss off and was moving in to take this S.O.B down to the ground. He spotted him as he was opening fire on Amanda who was trying to find Slippy and started to scream for her life as the hot rounds when threw her left wing and was blown off and was going down. Falco caught up with him and now opening fire on Robert. Robert looked back to see who was shooting at him and saw Falco right on his tail. He rolled to the left and when to a dive and Falco followed him as he was heading straight for the city below. Robert pulled out of the dive with only one hundred feet left to the ground and Falco was still on his tail as they went in between buildings and under roads. People on the ground watched as the two planes came right at them and over at the same time.

"This guy is crazy to fly throw town and I can't be able to make it throw without taking myself out." Falco said on the radio.

"Well I have a narrower fighter than you so I can fly throw here with no problem at all." Robert replied back to Falco.

Robert made a left turned on one of the streets below and Falco followed but when Falco made the turn Robert was nowhere to be seen. Then Falco started to look around when a couple of hot rounds went by his cockpit window. He looked to see where it came form and Robert was on his tail and both guns glowing(That means the guns was shooting at him). Falco pulled up and came out of the city and was still being shot at from behind. With hot rounds going by his window he felt something shaking badly, his right wing was cut off and he was spinning out off control to the ground and ejected out and watched as his Arwing crashed to the ground in a big fireball.

"Four down two to go." Robert said on the radio as Fox and Krystal where the last two in the sky.

"You are going to paid for what you did to my teammates!" Fox yelled out to Robert.

"Claim down Fox they are not dead. I don't think they are, but you and Krystal are going down next." Robert replied to Fox as he was flying around to look for his team.

Right then and there he found Robert in front of him as he was coming straight for him.

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I and my brother. What do you think will happen next? Will Fox take down Robert or will Robert take Fox down? Who knows, what I'm may think of next. This is one of my best chapter so far. I really type up what I am thinking for this story as I go on with it. Chapter seven will be done when I get a change to type it out. I need reviews so I know what I need to fix later on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Doing the Honorable thing

As Fox and Robert was staring each other down as to who would make the first move. Unfortunately Fox gave in to his thoughts and was heading straight for Robert. Robert on the other hand made a quick dive, to get Fox to follow him. Well Fox followed right behind him and they both where heading to the ground at speeds over what their fighters can handle. Robert looked at one of his monitor telling him to pull up on the stick but did not do so. Fox was closing the gap between the two and was ready to fire when Robert pulled out of the dive at a thousand feet above the ground and fox did the same thing just seconds from when Robert did.

Once he had leveled out and seeing that Robert was nowhere to be found he try looking through his radar and did not find him. "Krystal." he called on the radio.

"Yes Fox."

"Do you see him anywhere? Cause I can't find him."

"Hang on and let me try to use my radar."

"OK."

After turning on her radar she saw him on her screen. Only at a few meters away from them.

"I got him on radar he is right in front of use."

"OK. Where?"

"Two o'clock low at 300 knots."

"OK. Lets move in on his position now."

"Fox! I got a problem here!"

"What is it?"

"He is right behind me and I'll try to shake him."

"Hang on Krystal I am coming."

Krystal try to shake Robert how had tricked them in believing that he was at there two o'clock but was now on there six o'clock instead. Krystal made a hard right turn and Robert followed right behind her. She tried to turn around and get on his tail but he stayed right behind her. All of sudden she heard a beeping noise on her control broad and it was telling her that he as locked on to her with a missile. As she tried to get away form him before he fired the missile at her. From doing loops to tight turns and even diving to get away, he was not letting her out of his sight. Then the radio crackle to life and it was him. "Now how do I want to do this let this missile ride your tail until it hits you? Or do I want to gun you down and make lets of a mess with this?"

Fox heard this and was about to yell at him but something else came to his mind instead. "You no good ass for a pilot to shoot a woman down in combat. Try and shoot me down instead."

"Now you have gone to far with that McCloud and for that I'll let her live and you will die at my hands."

"Bring it on."

Robert broke off his pursuit with Krystal and made his way over to Fox and ready his missile. Fox control broad was beeping and told him the same thing that it told Krystal that the missile was locked on him. Just as they came to view Fox could see Robert and the missile under his fighter. But just as the beeping came it was got. Which means Robert had got for his guns instead of his missile. Before Fox could react Robert turn off all of his weapons. Robert stopped his fighter in mid-air and was now hovering over the city. Fox stopped as well and was hovering over the city. Then the radio came to life.

"I see that you do care about the ones that you love and the safe of your teammates as well. I will show mercy for you and your friends as well."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No Fox it is not a trick but to show you that I will stand down with my honor and my head up high."

"He is not kidding around Fox I can feel it." Krystal coming on the radio.

"I'll show you. I will land my ship and lets talk. Is that OK with you?"

"Yeah. What could go wrong?"

**Author Note: Sorry for with this one guys I was a little bit busy this whole month. I am in a cross country run team that my school just started about a few month ago, then when to Bishopville to run in a 5K run(3.2 miles).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Following the heart

After a quick talk with Robert, the Star Fox team when on with there own things to do. Robert When back to the ship still flying above the planet. Once back on the ship Robert was thinking of something that had been on his mind after the battle. He called Sean on his radio. "Sean come in." Nothing came on.

"This is Sean go ahead."

"Tell General Pepper to call the star fox team and ask them if they would like to have dinner with us."

"I was about to ask."

"OK. Robert out."

Sean was still on the planet surface talking to General Pepper and got an OK to let the star fox team have dinner with them. (Hours later.) The star fox team was brought up with General Sean gunship and was now landing in the hanger bay of this huge ship. They step off the ship and was walking down the hallway to the dinning area, which Sean was waiting for them.

"Welcome Team Star Fox to CSS Distoria. A ship that never falls."

"Wow this is one big ship." Slippy said.

"Why thank you all for coming. Robert will not have dinner with us for he is busy to night."

"I have a question for you." Krystal ask.

"Go ahead."

"Where is that music coming from?"

"From the Sound Room."

"What is the sound room?"

"I'll show you."

They walked out of the dinning room and back out into the main hallway. They made a right turn and when down and pass three smaller hallways and made a left turn on the fourth and when down for an other three smaller hallways and made a left onto the mid-size hallway. There were door all the way down the hallway. You will most likely get lost in an hour to find your way to the bathroom. With that Sean walked to the fifth door on the right hand side of the hallway and there was the sound room. They all came in the room and there was a trooper with headphones on and listening to the man in the room behind the glass. What they saw was a big shocker to them. It was Robert and getting ready to sing again.(Note the song I am going to use is Phil Collins-You'll be in my heart with lyrics.)

Come stop your crying it'll be alright, Just take my hand.. Hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong, My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, This bond between us cannot be broken I will be there don't you cry. (chorus) (Cause( you'll be in my heart,) yes, you'll be in my heart, From this day on now and forever more.) You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart Always. Why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain, I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all, (and(repeat chorus). Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold, they'll see in time, I know, When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you but you've got to hold on, They'll see in time I know, well show them together.(Repeat Chorus) Believe me you'll be in my heart, from this day on and forever more, [Oooo] (You'll be in my heart)x2. No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, I'll be there, (Always x2) I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always, Always && Always,( Just look over your shoulder. X3) I'll be there for you, Always.

"Wow! He is really a good singer if you look at it that way." Krystal said with a tear in her eyes.

"He is a good singer when he wants to be. He told me that this song he wrote was a promise to his wife after they got married." Sean said.

"What else does he sing?" Falco asking in a I don't care voice.

"Lots of them."

Just as they where talking in the room, Robert came out of the other room to get something to drink when he saw them in the same room. "What the hell are you doing in this room? This is my private room, so get out."

"I brought them here so they can find out where the music was coming from." General Sean reply back at Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I blew my top."

"I was going too but you yelled before I can say it."

"OK. Just don't do it again."

With that they all walked out of the room and headed back to the dinning room which Robert was now following them. Once they got back the table was filled with all kinds of food fit for a king. "Lets dig in and have a good time." Sean said as they all got in there seats and was now chowing down on the food.

**Author Note: what do you think so for? Is it good or not? This chapter is not as long as I hoped it would have been but I am thinking up what to write for chapter 9. My dad is coming home in 14 days and counting from Afghanistan. This is the one of the best I have typed, but not as bad. I need more reviews please, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frontline of Fortuna

After dinner the Star Fox team left Distoria. General Sean wanted to head to the surface to become allies with the Corneria Fleet first thing in the morning. Sean was up at five in the morin' to walk down to the hanger to get ready to leave. Robert was already their and waiting for him, after all he was his escort. "Ready to roll sir." Robert said as the general walked up to him. "Ready as I will be." Sean replied back. " OK. Lets move out." Robert said as jumping in his fighter and starting it up. Sean climb in his gunship and they both were heading to the surface.

Moments after they left the ship they made it to the surface and was now landing on the platform. Once on the ground, Sean was climbing out of his gunship and Robert was jumping out of his, a car rolled up to meet them and it was the same car General Pepper uses. Robert made a call to Pepper in the middle of the night to tell him that Sean wants to be allies with them. The general said 'it would be in the morning at six'. They got into the car and was know heading to General Peppers office.

Robert had something else he wanted to do and left Sean to go to the meeting without him. Robert waved a taxi down and was lucky the driver spotted him and pullover. "Where are you going?" the driver asked. "To the Graveyard." He replied to the driver that gave him a weird look like 'are you nuts'. The driver turnaround in his seat and move to the location Robert asked to go. They were silence the whole trip and arrived at the graveyard. "That will be thirty credits." the driver said. "thirty credits! It used to be ten credits when I was around." Robert said angrily. "Hey don't blame me for it." the driver said in a kind way. "Here is your thirty credits you S.O.B." He said walking away form the cab that brought him their.

As Robert walking around the graveyard, some people driving in was thinking he was looking for something or someone. Which they were right. He found his wife grave maker and took a knee beside it. "It as taking me fifteen years to come back here to speak with you my love." He'd said as tears started up in his eyes. "But I am here now don't be to mad that I was not here to talk to you. I finally killed that S.O.B for your name sake and make your soul rest in peace once again." Now he was almost in a sob when his communicator came on. "Robert. Come in Robert." now standing back up. "Robert here go ahead." "General Sean is in need of your company right on." "What is wrong?" "Nothing he just wants you over here asap." "OK. Tell him I am on my way." "Yes sir." Robert was took one more look at his wife grave and mouth a few words that said 'I love and I'll be back.' then turnaround and jogged out of the graveyard to General Sean location.

Moments later, Robert was at General Peppers office and was welcome in and took a seat next to Sean. General Pepper had the Star Fox team in his office as well. "Go. Now that every one is in here we can go over our plans of battle."General Pepper announced. "Wait what plans of battle are we talking here?" Robert said confused as ever. "Well there is a massive of ships over the planet of Fortuna." General Pepper said getting every ones attention. "Andross or what is left of his fleet is now occupying the space over Fortuna and is up to no good. We are sending a small amount of ship to intercepted this force before they can attack us. I am sending the Star Fox team and General Sean's fleet out there to attack them and good luck to you all." General Pepper had finish his briefing both Sean and the Star Fox team. Both groups went to their ships to get ready to leave as the General said to go.

Robert and Sean made back to their ships and leaving the area to go back to Distoria and the rest of the fleet they brought with them. Once on board Distoria, Sean went to the control room of the ship. Robert went to his room to get ready for a fight that he wanted many years ago. The Great Fox was in space and waiting on the General orders to move out. Back on Sean ship, Sean had no idea where Fortuna was. He told Robert to come to the control room and type in the location and head back to get ready. Robert also got the communication with the Great Fox and General Pepper at the same time punching in the location of Fortuna. Then he left the control room to finish his things. They sat floating in space for about thirty minutes until the call came in for them to move out. The great Fox took a warp gate to get there and Sean's fleet took off in an warp of their own. Within minutes of leaving the area the Great Fox was the First to appear to meet the Cornerian fleet. Fox was the first to speak up after they arrived. "OK team this is it we must take them down so they can't attack Corneria."

"OK Fox lets do this thing so we can go back to sleep." Falco saying after getting up from his quick rest.

Next they were running down the hallway to the hanger and got into their ships and took off. As fox was readying his communicator to talk to the rest of his team Rob came on the radio. "Unknown ships are approaching the area." the robot said with his odd voice. "Could they be enemy enforcement." to fox's disbelief it was not. It was Sean's Fleet that had arrived and with more than a thousand ships that included Distoria and a new ship to the fleet. As fox watched the fleet roll in he saw one fighter coming out of Distoria. It was the same fighter that took on the team and it was coming to them. Then as the fighter came within 200 yards from his ship then he saw more fighters coming from Sean's fleet. There were more than a few hundreds of them, there were three hundred thousands of them, so he thought.

Then a voice came on his radio, it was Robert. "Hey fox. What do you thing of my fighter division?"

"That is a lot of fighters." fox replied.

"Yea I think so too. Hey watch this." as he told fox who was now watching what was going on. "This is Gold leader all fighters mark my position." As he watch all the fighters came right up to Robert's fighter and they all said "all fighters reporting sir." "OK. Lets do this thing." Fox saying on the radio.

After fox had said that, there radar picked up some enemy fighters up ahead of them. "OK team let go." As fox and his team took on the enemy on their left and Robert took his force to their right and made one more call. "501st. We live to fight for the right and fight to die." Fox heard this and was shaking his head in disbelief of what they said.

Hours into the battle both Fox and Robert was downing enemy fighters right and left. Distoria and the other battleships in the area was downing almost every enemy ship that they can see. Distoria moved in on one ship and gave that ship no mercy and escape pods were coming out and tried to get away but Distoria's anti aircraft guns were shooting any thing that came out of the enemy ship and can down an enemy fighter within minutes of the guns range. Krystal was feeling all the cries from the escape pods that she was determine to tell Sean not to shoot the escape pods but was cut off by several enemy laser fire from behind her. "Fox! I need help! I can't shake them." "Hang on Krystal I am coming." Fox got right behind the enemy fighters and shoot them down with no problems at all.

"You OK Krystal?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problems."

Later on the battle was over within two-three hours of non-stop fighting. "Hey Fox what do you think happen to Robert and is fighter division?" Falco asking. "I am not sure Falco but he must be somewhere." Then without warning the radio came to life and it was ROB. "General Sean's Fleet is nowhere to be found as well." "Where the hell did they go?" The radio once came to life and it was Robert on the other end. "If you are wondering where we went, well we are in hot pursuit of the enemy as we speak." "What! But why?" "To attack them at their base and to let them know there is an new threat to them as much as you. You are a much great threat to them than us but that well change today when we wipe out there whole base with a bomb that can't be stopped." "The battle is over . Come back and we can celebrate our victory together." "We cannot do that, until the enemy surrenders to General Sean and then we can celebrate our victory. Robert out." And that was the last time they heard of him.

**Author Note**: What do you think of this? This is the second best chapter in the whole story I ever written. Does Robert die's after that last call or does he lives? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 10 will take awhile OK. It took me two and half days to write this out. Good news my Dad as 12 days and counting until he comes home. Go Army! OH look up the song on youtube, it is called Frontline by pillar it goes with this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Invited to a Wedding

It as been a year since the war with the Aparoids, and still no sign of Sean's fleet or Robert. As the Star Fox team is flying through space they are met by the Star Wolf team. Fox and his team are in a dogfight with wolf's team. "There is no chance that you'll win today fox." said Wolf on the radio. "Don't get your tail tie in a knot dog." an unknown voice on the radio. "Who is this?" Wolf replying to this unknown voice on the radio. "Its me death from above." the voice said as wolf looks up to see who it was. All he saw was a line of laser fire coming right at him. Wolf made a hard right to get out of the line of fire. When Wolf was out of the line of fire, he checked to see what was shooting at him.

"Hello everybody. Did you miss me?" said Robert. "Robert. Is that you?" Falco asking as both teams were now hovering in space. "The one and only." Robert saying with a happy tone. "What are you doing here?" Fox said to Robert as he was still hovering next to his team. "I was about to ask the same thing." "Well we are fighting Wolf and his team." "OK. So do you need some help with these guys or not?" "We need help. Slippy, Amanda, and Katt have been taking out of the fight already." "Well OK. I'll help you kick their ass." The fight continue on. It was now four to three and they mite win this battle after all. Falco got on Leon's tail and was quickly shoot down. Panther was chasing after Krystal, Fox moved in right behind Panther and followed by Wolf. Fox pulled on the trigger and shoot Panther down and was getting chased by Wolf. "It is the end for you Fox." "No it is not. It is the end for you." Wolf looked over his shoulder and right behind him was Robert. Wolf tried every trick in the book to lose this guy but he was still right behind him all the way. "Whats the matter Wolf can't get on someones tail or are you running out of tricks?" Robert said with a tone that said go to hell kind. "Not all of them." Wolf replied back. As wolf pulled hard on the control stick Robert was already three steps ahead.

Forty-five minutes into the fire fright the battle was over. Wolf and his team left the area as Fox, Krystal and Robert returned to the Great Fox. "WOW! That was to f***ing awesome." Fox said after jumping out of his Arwing. Robert was just jumping out of his fighter when Fox finished saying that. Krystal walked over to Fox and they were holding hands. " Hey Fox." Robert calling. "Yeah." "When are you going to tell me when you two tied the knot." "Oh. Krystal and I are getting married in a few weeks." "That's cool. Do you have a band to play at the wedding?" " No. We we're going to ask you when you got back and see if you can play for us." "You just got the band. I'll tell the boy's to practice while you get things straighten out." " OK. How much do I pay you to play?" " It is on the house." "Thanks." "No problem." With that Fox had a band to play at the wedding and it did not coast him an arm nor a leg to get.

The week when by like the days would and the day of the wedding was now. Fox was standing on stage in front of all of his friends and people he knew at the academy and was trying not to look so nervous in front of them. Peppy was now general of the Cornerian fleet and was standing on the stage next to him. Then the music was started and everyone looked to the door to see the bride. Krystal was in a white wedding dress that was the most beautiful thing over made. It had white pearls sewn on the edge of the dress. From her view, she saw Fox wearing a nice suit that made him looked like a gentlemen. "May I have this honor to walked you down miss." the voice coming from nowhere and when she turned her head she saw General Pepper with his arm out. "You may and thank you General Pepper." " My pleasure Krystal." As she took his arm they slowly walked down the isle and they were at the stage to where Fox was waiting. She turn and gave the old General a kiss on his cheek and thanked him for the walk. He turned on his heels and when to his seat at the front.

Then she turn to face Peppy and Fox. " We are gather here to day to witness the marriage between Fox and Krystal. If anyone here who object why these two shall not be wed, speak now or for ever hold your tongue. Fox and Krystal you may joined hands now." Fox and Krystal turned to face one another and joined hands. "Then we shall continue. Do you Fox take Krystal to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" "I do." "Do you Krystal take Fox to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" "I do" "OK Fox. I Fox McCloud, take thee Krystal, to be my wife, to have and to hold," " I Fox McCloud take thee Krystal, to be my wife, to have and to hold," " in sickness and in health," "in sickness and in health," "for richer or for poorer," " for richer or for poorer," "and I promise my love to you." "and I promise my love to you." " With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." "Krystal repeat after me." "I Krystal, take thee Fox, to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." "I Krystal, take thee Fox, to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you." "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." "You may now kiss the bride." an with that Fox kissed Krystal and the crowd cheer them on and they broke from the kiss and was running down the isle and out the door.

Hours later Fox and his new wife Krystal in hand with the rest of the crew were gathering in the biggest hanger on Cornelia military base. There waiting for them to show up was Robert and his band crew. They started the party while into the night and Robert asked for the newly weds to take the floor. Fox and Krystal had no idea what was going to happen next. " Alright this next song goes to the bride and groom. This song is what I like to call 'Far Away'.( Look this song up. It is good.)

(Guitar playing in tune) This time, this place. Misused mistakes To long To late Who was I to make you wait. Just one chance, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left, ((chorus) Cause you know, You know, You knooow, That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go, Stop breathing if, If I don't see you anymore,) (Guitar) On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance, 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand, I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up, (repeat chorus) (So far away, (so far away, Been far away for far too long))x2 But you know, you know, you know, I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, That I love you, (That I love you) I have loved you all along, And I forgive you, (And I forgive you) For being away for far too long, (So (keep breathing), 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe it, (Hold on to me and, never let me go)x3

"Thank you and good night to all." Robert said as that was the last song for the night.

**Author Note: Good news everybody my dad is back in the states in Fort Hood Texas as we speak. He as been gone for seven month's and he is back in the states. Sorry this chapter took so long. You try doing cross country run's and tell me how you fell about them. Chapter 11 will have to be put on hold until my dad is back in Sumter, South Carolina. Give me some review plz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Air Show

After the wedding Fox and Krystal was back on the Great Fox after being gone on their honeymoon. The alarm clock went off and it woke Fox from his sleep. As he got up and he looked over next to him to his beloved wife still a sleep. He then went to take a shower and he was in a very good mood. As he got out of the shower the radio was going on about the daily news and updates that has happen in the pass few minutes. He went to his dresser to put on some blue jeans and a green tank top. At the same time Krystal had got up and was wiping the sand out of her eyes when she heard Fox and turned around. "Good Moring love." She said as Fox gave it right back to her and walked around to her side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Moring." Has he said it in a soft whisper? Then his ears twitched went he heard something on the radio. "Good morning everyone and thank you for listening to Cornelian News. There is a important news for today." Fox turn and was listening to the news. "There is going to be an Air Show today at the Cornelian Air Force Base at noon. There will be air ship of all kind and a performance by the Galactic Fleet." Fox was in disbelieved that an unknown fleet wants to perform an air show for the Cornelia and all of the people.

"Is this guy nuts or what Krystal?" Fox said turning back to Krystal.

"I don't know but he must want to take this alliance to the next level." Krystal said.

After she had her shower the two of them went to the center of the ship where the rest of the team was at. They told them what they heard and they were talking about it and the PA system came online. "All hands to the bridge." Rob said as the PA system was turn off. They all went to the bridge of the Great Fox. Just as they enter the bridge Rob told them that a "Incoming transmission." It was General Pepper.

"Greeting's Star Fox Team."

"Greeting's General Pepper."

"I got something here that you all may like."

"What do you got General?" Fox said as the old hound turn from the screen and came back into view.

"I want you to go that Air Show going on this afternoon as a special guest. There will be a sitting booth near the taxi runway. There you'll find General Sean and me. He as requested that you all show up for this air show.

"Will do General, We'll be there."

"I'm counting on you Fox. Don't be late like the Last one."

"We won't be late sir."

"Good. General Pepper out." As the transmission went dead, they all were walking back so that they can get ready to leave in a few minutes before hand. It was 30 minutes until the air show started and a lot of people came out to watch this air show.

They walked all over the air field to look for the booth and after five minutes of looking for it, they were able to find it.

"Aw. You made it on time Star Fox." General Pepper said after shaking their hands in greets.

"I was starting to worry that you weren't going to make it." General Sean said, looking at the team.

"While, we're all here and that's good." General Pepper replied to Sean as the loud speaker came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming to this first air show held by the Galactic Fleet." Everybody started to appall as he finished his first sentence. "Help me in giving around of appalls to our special guest for the today. General Pepper of the Cornelian Fleet, and the Star Fox team, and General Sean of the Galactic Fleet." There was a lot of people there to watch this show and was waiting on giving them a grade of performance if they missed up there studs. "Now ladies and gentlemen help me introduction the brave fighter pilots who will be doing the performance today." As he'd finished the sound of a drum beat was heard over the roar of the people. As the Star Fox team watched they could see the six fighter pilots come marching in and came to a stop in front of the fighter planes they're where to fly. "From left to right Amn Snow, SrA Gunner, SrA Archer, 2d Lt Hawk, Capt Pretty Boy, and Lt Col Robert." The crowed of people and the Star Fox team and both Generals started to appall the brave airmen. "All pilots to your planes." Then the pilots ran to the advance fighter that the Galactic Fleet had ever built. The fighter jet was called the STRIKER and can out maneuver even the Arwing if Fox is flying it.

Robert was the first to get in the striker and start it up. The engines started with a low hum and went into a loud roar as it was now at its full starting position. The ground crew was holding them until the rest was up and running at full power. Once the ground crew moved out of the way for the Flying Demons as they where know throughout the Galactic Fleet.

"This is Gold Leader ready to take to the skies." Robert called out to the tower.

"You are all clear to take off."

"10-4." Robert said as he was in front of the fighter squad. He was now sitting at the end of the runway with the rest the squad, and started to move front.

"OK. Off we go."

With that he slam the switch all the way as far as it would go and the striker was hauling ass down the runway. The striker got a little bit off the ground and the landing gears went up. Just as he was in front of the crowd he pulled the control stick and the striker went into a 90 degrees straight up in the sky. The crowd appalled for the uninspected maneuver. Even the Star Fox team was not inspecting that. Robert climbed up to a ten thousand feet before the others could followed him. They too pulled up on the stick and were now climbing like Robert.

"Form up into a passing formation." Robert called out on the radio to the other pilots.

"Yes Sir." Capt. Pretty boy responding to the command's given over the radio.

All six pilots got in formation as they passed the crowd. The formation looked like a flag (Confederate Flag). As they went over the booth were the two Generals and the Star Fox team were seating.

"Now break into a four man formation. Pretty boy, you're on my wing."

"Yes Sir." They said

"10-4. Gold Leader."

Now the six man formation broke into a four-man formation and was now making a second pass over. The crowd was appalling for a new formation.

"Number Five and Number Six get ready." Robert called to them on the radio.

"Yes Sir." They replied.

As the four-man formation was coming back around what looked like a third pass but this one was different somehow. As they were in front of the crowd Robert got on the radio. "Smoke on, and pull up now." His call ended and the four-man formation had smoke coming out of the thrusters and all four of them pulled up and was going straight up. Instead of climbing they were doing a loop and the pulled out of the loop at two thousand feet and had room to spread.

About an hour later they were down to their last maneuver and were going to do it in honor of those who had given their live in combat. This formation is known as the missing man salute. "OK. Full power and number six get ready to break left on my command." Robert said on the radio to his number six man. "Yes Sir. I'm on standby." 2nd Lt Hawk replied to his command.

They were coming in from behind the crowd and were coming in hard. Has they when by Robert yelled out to his number six, "NOW!" has they when by, they could see the number six plane broke off from the rest of the group. The crowd went nuts. The show went off without any problems at all. All of the people were leaving the air flied and the Star Fox team watched as the other entire fighter planes landed and was now taxiing down to the parking spot form where they had lunch from.

As Robert was shutting down the plane he notice the Star Fox team was waiting for him. He climbed out and started walking in there dictation. "Well did you guys enjoy the show or what?" Robert said looking over the entire team. "It was amazing." Katt replied first. "Not too bad." Falco next too reply.

"I have never seen anything like that." Slippy and Amanda said the same thing at the same time.

"Well Fox and Krystal, what did you guy's thing about it?" Robert looking right at them and asked.

"We actually enjoyed our self. Thank you for asking." Fox said to Robert before looking at Krystal.

"Well I'm glad you guy's enjoyed it but I got to go, so I'll see y'all later. Oh. One more thing before I go. I have another song you guys might want to hear later on."

"OK. We'll check it out. Where is it going to be at?" Fox asked.

"It's going to be on Distoria. I'll have someone pick you guys up." Robert said as he was walking off.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. My laptop crashed and loss this chapter but good thing I made a back up copy incase it happens again. If you are trying to figure out what song Robert is going to sing, well that's going to be in the next chapter. If you're also trying to figure out all the cool maneuvers preformed in this air show think of them as performing the **_**Thunderbirds and the Blue Angels.**_** The Thunderbirds came down to Shaw Air Force Base Sumter South Carolina about a week ago. I'm done with Soccer and I'm tired from all that running. Chapter 12 will be up as soon as someone can give me a good song to hear or I have to find one. Please give me a Review on this Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Changing Sides

The next morning Robert was up, getting his entire things ready in the hanger for the time when the Star Fox team shows up. Robert has been working on a new song so that the Star Fox team can listen to and was not sure if they were going to like it or not. But he'd didn't care if they like it or not, it's their choice. Besides that Robert's heart was broken years ago when his wife and unborn child was killed. Robert stopped what he was doing as he remembered Fox and Krystal wedding and thought about the same day he married his wife. After that one song at Fox and Krystal wedding he could not stop thinking about her and how it all changed after that day. He turned around and went back to his room and stayed there until the time came.

**Meanwhile…..**

Fox and the rest of the team were up and not doing much because there was nothing they can do. There was no war going on or a mission for them to do. So they stay on the Great Fox II and waited for a call from Robert telling them it's time to come up to the ship. Fox looked at the clock hanging on the wall and it read ten minutes till five and he started thinking that Robert was not going to call when the com lines came on.

"Incoming transmission from an unknown ship." Rob said. "All crew to the bridge."

The team got up and made their way to the bridge for the message for them. The door to the bridge open and the team walked in. "ROB. Who's on the line and where is it coming from?" Fox ask ROB.

"It's coming from the Battleship/cruiser Distoria."

"Didn't Robert say that he be calling from Distoria Fox." Krystal adding to what ROB said.

"Patch it throw." Fox said looking at ROB.

As ROB turned a few switches the com-line was started to make out who's trying to reach them. "Sssshhh...C….Come….in….Great….Fox….sssshhh….This….is….sssshhh….Distoria….Do….you….copy?"

"This is the Great Fox II state your business."

"Sssshhh….we….are calling….if….Robert….is asking….for you…."

"Yes he did. He wanted to know if we come and listen to a song."

"Copy that….sending a transport plane….to pick you up…."

"10-4. Tell the landing craft to land in the main hanger."

The line went dead and they could see a small landing craft head for the main hanger. The team made their way to the main hanger to see the landing craft waiting for them. The doors where open and they saw a couple of troopers jump out and helped them on the landing craft. One by one they were on the landing craft and the trooper was the last one on before calling to the pilot. "That's everyone. Let's roll." The pilot turn to confirm what the trooper said and closed the door to the landing craft and they were now heading to Distoria.

The ride took ten minutes to reach Distoria. It was a sight to see. Her main guns were huge to compare the guns on the Cornerian fleet. Her armor plating can take a beaten from any ship and she will not fall by their guns. The landing craft finally reached the hanger and was now starting its landing codes.

As the Star Fox team climbed out of the landing craft they could tell the crew of Distoria where busy as ants. Then one of the 501st commander walked up to them and started to ask them what was there business. "Good evening sirs. What is your business on Distoria?"

"We are looking for Robert."

"You mean 'Gold Leader'."

"Same guy is he not? Where is he? He told us that he had a song for us to listen to?"

"Oh that guy. Well he's in hanger 3, I believe. Want me to check where he is?"

"Please."

"OK. Wait here and I'll go check the system for him."

"OK."

As the team waited for the trooper to go check, they were looking at some of the stuff the rest of the crew was working on. Slippy could not hold himself together, for there are things in this ship he's never seen before and want to go look at it. As he got close to one thing a engineer trooper pulled out a pistol and pointed at Slippy.

"Hey you! Get away from that or I'll shoot." The trooper said as the frog stop to look at him.

I was going to look at it. I wouldn't touch it. I swear.

Well if you touch it…..

What's going on here trooper?

The team turned to look for the man that voice came from and leading on the door frame and got up and was now making his way over to them.

"Robert thank god you're here, tell him I was not going to touch it." Slippy said."

"Well there seems to be a problem here. Where you going to shoot the frog if he touched it?"

"No sir. The gun is on stun and was only going to pull the trigger if he did."

"Slippy do you know what you're looking at here?"

"No. What?"

"It's a bomb."

"Holy Sh*t. this is a bomb."

"Yep, and a big one, we can drop this bomb from inside this ship, in a special place where we can load it up, and activate the bomb to destroy an entire nation by a press of a button."

"WOW! That's a big bomb."

"Yes it is. Trooper back to work and make sure you get this to the bomb room."

"Yes Sir." As the trooper wheel the bomb to the bomb room.

"Glad you guys could make it. It's in hanger 3, and it's starting to fill up quickly."

"Thank you for have us here and let's head that way now."

"Commander seen to that the Star Fox team is in hanger 3."

"Yes sir. If you all would follow me."

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"OK."

As the team walked off with the commander, Robert went to the General's office to see what the Sean has plan for him. After walking through what seem like an endless trail of hallways and different rooms Robert was able to get to Sean's office.

"You need to see me sir."

"Yes. I got a mission for you."

"May I ask what's this mission is about?"

"Yes. You see we are losing men by the hundreds and we need to replace them. I think that if you get some blood samples from the Star Fox team and your old friend James we can clone them and replace the number of men we are losing."

"Well I do see we need more troops to replace but why do we need a whole battalion of the Star Fox team. Not to mention that my good old friend formed the Star Fox team and his son is now the leader of the group."

"Because we are out here with no other way to get more troops to join our cause and the only way is to head home and get them and come back to clam this section of space for the Galactic Fleet. Our cloning production center will love to clone something other than humans for a war that will soon to come and I can feel it. When they make the wrong move then we'll strike without warning. But that is still to come. I need you to befriend them to earn their trust so when they are not looking you can get those blood samples."

"I understand sir. But I think I have a better way in getting the blood samples."

"OK. What do you have that's better?"

"Just think about it with me. Imagine that I say to leave this force and join back with the Cornerian Fleet."

"OK."

"Then once I'm in there forces, I can snick on the Great Fox II and without waking the team, go in and get the samples you need and I'll snick back out in the dark and you'll have your own battalion of clone members of the Star Fox team. The only problem is Krystal. She has the ably to read other people's minds and thought's."

"That is a problem. How do you know that?"

"Well my mother came from the same planet as Krystal. And she was able to read other people minds and thought's and when I was born I too had the same gift to read others minds and thought's. She just has not yet to learn of my pass and what I'm going to do in the future. But being with you I was able to tell when and where the enemy is going to be."

"So no wonder you were able to defeat the Star Fox team and Star Wolf."

"Yep, and I'll do it again if it kills me."

"That a good plan see to that it gets done and make sure no one knows about your plans if they do it's all over you."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

After having a ten minutes talk with the general, Robert left his office and was now heading to the hanger where the songs would be playing at. After a few minutes of walking and a lot of short cuts to hanger 3 he was there in three minutes. He'd looked into the hanger and saw a lot of troops and the Star Fox team waiting for the band to start playing. So he went in the other door that lead to the other side and was with his other band members. "You guys ready to rock this ship?" "Oh, yeah." "Remember this is not a heavy metal band ok. It's just a rock band." "Got it." "OK here we go."

**If you want to heard the beat to the song go on YouTube and look up Nickelback-When We Stand Together and Photograph. Now back to the story.**

Drums & Music

One more depending on a prayer

And we all look away

People pretending everywhere

It's just another day

There's bullets flying through the air

And they still carry on

We watch it happen over there

And then just turn it off.

(Chorus)

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

We must stand together

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

There's no getting even

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Hand in hand forever

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's when we all win

(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

That's thaatss

Music & drum

They tell us everything's all right

And we just go along

How can we fall asleep at night?

When something's clearly wrong

When we could feed a starving world

With what we throw away

But all we serve are empty words

That always taste the same

(Repeat chorus)

The right thing to guide us

Is right here, inside us

No one can divide us

When the light is leading on

But just like a heart

The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

(Just like a heartbeat)

(Repeat Chorus)

Now this next one has to do somewhat like my pass. Hope you guys like it.

Look at this photograph

Every time it do makes me laugh

How your eyes get so red

And the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we've ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time I had betters things to do

Criminal record says I broke it twice

I must have done it half a thousand times

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh, oh God I

(Chorus)

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops seen us hanging out

They said somebody was murdered down

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since God knows when

Oh, oh, oh, oh God I

(Repeat chorus)

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

So hard to leave it

If I could relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

(Repeat chorus)

Look at this photograph

Every time it do it makes me laugh.

Every time it do makes me.

"That all I got tonight I'll see ya'll later and good night 501st." Robert said as everybody was walking out of the hanger.

The Star Fox team was in the same hanger that they came in wait to say their fair wells to Robert as he was making sure that they got off the ship OK. The reason why the 501st has a habit to shoot an UN welcome ship. So he watched from a safe distance where the landing craft was now taking off. As he waved goodbye at the same time turned to his commander to ready his ship for flight. Robert went back to his room to change his clothes and armed himself for the mission he was assigned to.

As the team got back on board there ship, they all decided to fall in for the night and see what happens in the morning. Flaco, Katt, Slippy, and Amanda went ahead to there rooms, but Fox and Krystal decided to sit on the coach and watch some TV before bed. "Do you think Robert and his band did well tonight?" Krystal said looking at Fox. As he pulled her close to him and said.

"Yeah. I never knew that he was a person that stills feels awful after his wife and unborn child was killed."

"Hey Fox."

"Hmm."

"What would you do if I was murdered?"

"Well I would find the baster and kill him like what Robert did. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well I was wondering how you feel if it happen."

"OK."

Not much was said between the two of them and unknown to them there was an unknown fighter jamming their signals and communications. This was a moment that Robert took as he was looking for a small service hatch. As Robert ready himself for his mission, the ship came to a stop and he open his hatch that was attach to the Great Fox II and punch in the accesses codes and the door unlocked itself. Robert then climbed in and closed the hatch.

On the bridge ROB notice a signal coming from the service hatch and went to the panel to look at it went suddenly he was hit by an EMP dart. The shock overload his system and he shut down in a matter of seconds. Then fell to the floor with a loud **BANG**. The room that Fox and Krystal were in could hear something hit the floor.

What was hell was that Fox?

I do know? But I'm going to check it out. Stay here I'll be right back.

Be careful Fox.

I will.

As Fox left the room Robert was able to find the ventilation system and put in a sleeping gas bomb. Robert then put on a mask so that he can't breathe in the gas, he then pushed the button to activate the bomb and from the end of the bomb a white stream of gas come shooting out of it. Robert then turned on the ventilation system and the air was moving the gas throw the whole ship. Fox reached the bridge and found ROB on the floor and walked over to see if he needs help getting up.

Hey ROB. Need any help getting back up?

ROB did not respond and fox checked his system and found that he was hit by an EMP but where did it come from? Robert and removed the dart after he fell to the floor earlier. Krystal was starting to worry because it doesn't take him long just to see what the hell was going on. Then she started to notice something was coming out of the vents. She got up and walked over to the vent to get a better look at it.

Robert was making his way down the hall when he saw someone coming out of one of the rooms and had to take whoever it was down. Flaco had just finished using the bathroom and turn to his left just to make sure no one was coming from is left then he turn to right and without warning was punched in the face so hard it almost cracked his beak. He hit the floor and was out before he known what hit him.

"Sorry bird bread didn't mean to hit you that hard." Robert said while laughing in his mask.

"One down, five to go." As Robert was putting away his needle and tube back in his bag, he could hear footsteps coming from behind and he had to hide quickly and move Flaco's knocked-out body before someone see's him. Robert dragged Flaco's body back in the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat and lean his head back to make it look like he fell asleep on the can and to wipe off the blood on his beak. Robert then climbed in the vents to hide just in time to see the door open up. It was Katt.

"Way to go Flaco you've got pasted out on the can again." Katt said trying to wake him up. "Come on Flaco. Stop playing around and get out a girl has to go too." Trying to wake him but it was no good.

Robert had silently made his way to the other vent behind Katt and lowered himself down and pulled out his pistol and hit her on the back of her head, then everything when dark in Katt's head. Robert pulled out a second tube and needle and stuck her arm and the blood started to fill the tube.

"Wow. This never happens to me before. Two targets in the open are down in three minutes of each other." Robert said as put the second tube in the bag. "Two down, four to go." As he moved Katt's body in the bathroom with Flaco, then he closed the door and made his way to the crew quarters.

He finally made it to the crew quarters of the ship and started to look for the room with Slippy and Amanda's name on the door. He found the door with their name's on it only three doors down from Fox and Krystal room. He slowly opened the door and made his way in undetected and was able to get out in three minutes. Has he looked at the clock on the wall which read 20 minutes past midnight he started to make his way to the crew lodge.

After looking at the whitish powder coming out of the vents, Krystal let her guard down and had her back to the door where someone was watching her. As she continue to look at the powder she turned her ear around to hear someone coming up from behind and she turned her head to see a man in a mask right behind her and she screamed so loud that Fox can hear it from the other side of the ship. As Fox was racing to the source of the scream he'd saw the bathroom door wide open and looked inside. What he saw was that someone had gone knocked out both of his good friends and started for the room he left Krystal in. As Fox turned the corner of one hall to see someone turned down the other. He then ran into the same room that Krystal was in and found her lying on the floor.

"Krystal! Fox yelled as he jogged over to her to see if she ok."

"Krystal! Are you alright."

"Yes. I'm fine, but that man had just stuck me with something and I don't know what he's after."

"You're sure? Can you stand?"

"Yes I'm sure, and I think I can."

"OK. I'm going after that S.O.B." He'd said running out the room to get the man that is not allowed to be on his ship.

Robert was now hiding in the engine room where the fellow following him can be ambushed. He waited until he hears someone coming through the door, and backed up into the shadows where he had an upper hand. Fox come walking in with his pistol in hand and a flashlight just to look in those hard to see spots. Fox walked right pass Robert and continue his search for the unwelcome guest on his ship. After look around for ten minutes fox double back to make sure he'd didn't leave the room. As he came to the spot where Robert was hiding, he'd heard something coming from the shadows and pointed the light and pistol in the direction of the noise and found nothing and lowered his pistol only to feel one press against his head.

"Drop your weapon boy. I don't what to blow your brains out."

Fox slowly put both the gun and flashlight on the ground and slowly got up. "Can I turn around to see my attacker?"

"No." As Robert raised the gun up and knocked it into the back of fox's head. Fox hit the floor like a bag of bricks. Robert then reached into his bag and pulled the last of the tubes for collecting blood and needle. After three seconds the tube was full of fox's blood and was back in the bag.

"Sorry Fox. You are the only one that I know that would not stop at anything like your father. I'm pretty sure that you miss your mom and dad right now. You're no better than your father. Sure I had some hard times but your father worked his butt off to find out who killed your mother. But I'll tell you some other time." Robert said leaving Fox in the engine room.

'I'm sorry I was unable to help your father Fox.' Robert said in his thoughts as he climbed back into his ship and detach for Great Fox II. Robert then turned his ship to the planet and headed to the medical center to get James blood.

When morning came the whole Star Fox team woke up with their heads hurting like someone hit them with a gun and their arms hurting as well. At the same time Robert was now on board the Galactic Fleet Battle/cruiser Distoria. Robert then walked to General Sean's office to give his report about how the mission when.

"Robert reporting in sir!"

"Did you get those blood samples?"

"Yes sir I did and here you go."

Robert handed the bag to General Sean. Sean then opens the bag to see all of the Star Fox team blood in the tubes and was laughing when he closed it back. "Good Job Robert. Now we can clone an army of the Star Fox team and will be able to take this system."

"Thank you Sir. Let's hope that they will never discover our plans for the system and its' inhabits."

"That is all for now. You may go and rest up for your next mission."

"Yes Sir." Robert then saluted to the general and turn to walk out the door then stop and turned back round.

"What it is Robert?"

"Sir if you look in the bag, there is one more tube that is not a Star Fox member."

"Then who is it?"

"It my wife's Sir. I want you to clone just one so that I may have be wife back and be able to name my unborn child."

"Well. We will see what happens' Robert. For right now you need some sleep."

"Yes Sir." He said and saluted again and was gone.

**Ok this chapter may have been too long for me because I'm not a big writer and this is the longest one I have never typed. Leave me some review guys and I'll make some changes to the next chapter. Idea's too. Go and look up those songs.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Battle Begins

Part 1

After that little party in their heads, that Star Fox team had just got a mission that they didn't need. General Pepper and his team of spies notice some strange things going on Fichina and were told to go check it out. Hours passed as they finally reached Fichina.

"ROB, check the radar for any other ships out here."

"Copy that. Scanning for other vessels."

"OK. Now the General said that they're some strange things going on the other side and we are to fly in and scan the area for any signs of whatever is out here."

"Warning….warning….Unknown ship heading this way".

"OK team. Let's find out who is coming to meet us."

As the team went to their ship, the unknown craft open's fire on the Great Fox II and then turns around to runaway. From in the hanger they could see the craft heading back to the planet and they launched after it.

"Attention unknown craft. What is the meaning of your attack?" Fox said threw the radio to see who was attacking them, but got no reply back.

"If you do not stop we will have to use…." Then the fighter made a U-turn and was heading straight for them.

"All planes open fire." The unknown aircraft rolled over and when into a dive.

"After him."

They were failing into Robert's trap as the Star Fox team was coming after him; he then headed straight to the planet's surface where he'd planned to ambush them. Once in the sky of Fichina Robert then turned on his radar jamming system and put his fighter in hover mode and waited. The team made threw and had lost contact with the unknown fighter.

"Where did that pilot go to?" Flaco said looking at his radar and found nothing.

"I don't know. Split up and find him. Stay in radio range if you find him."

"Right."

As the team split off, Robert could see where they were going and when after them. Slippy was scanning in the Southwest, Amanda to the West, Katt to the Southeast, Flaco to the East, Krystal to the Northeast and Fox to the North leaving the Northwest for Robert to come in and make his move on them. Amanda was the first of the targets to be found and she was not even checking her six o'clock when a string of red hot rounds went by her canopy.

"WTH. I'm under attack." No one as replied back to her, and within seconds of notice her right wing was cut off like a hot knife through butter, and was spinning out control and disappeared behind the rage.

"One down five to go."

Slippy had just lost contact with Amanda and was trying to pull her back online but it was too late. As Slippy was trying to pull her back online but he found himself under attacked without warning and was heading to the surface.

"Two down, four to go."

Fox started to notice that both Slippy and Amanda had disappeared from his radar and was trying to make contact with them but the weather turn for the worse. "I lost contact with Slippy and Amanda."

"Maybe it's the weather. It is getting starting to get bad you know." Katt replied back to Fox.

"Yeah, they'll be find, Fox. Don't worry so much." Flaco got on after Katt. "To make you feel better I'll go back and see if they are alright."

"Alright but don't was any time."

"I'll be back."

Flaco then took his Arwing and turned around and was heading in the direction where Slippy and Amanda had disappeared. Robert then changes his flight path to intercept the other Arwing that was heading back. Robert knew that Flaco was heading in the wrong way and he'd needed to lead him in the other way. Robert then puts his fighter at full power to catch the Arwing. Has Flaco was just taking his sweet time heading back he'd didn't even notice the plane coming up from behind. Flaco turned his head to see who is on his six o'clock and there was the fighter they been looking for.

"Hey guys I found that fighter." He said into the radio.

"What? Where?" Fox said as he turned around to Flaco position.

"He's right behind me."

"Hang on we are on the way."

"No rush I think he's…."

Before Flaco could finish speaking he saw couple of hot rounds go pass his cockpit. "The dude is shooting at me." He said doing a roll to get out of line of fire. Robert then pulled on his control stick and went into a climb and Flaco slowly followed. "I'm on his tail."

"Wait, Flaco. We can take him on as a team." Katt said to Flaco threw the radio.

Then Robert made a hard turn to the right and was now leveled off and was speeding away. Flaco was still hot on his tail. Robert then did and rollover and went into and dive. "Hey bird brain. You think you can pull up at a hundred feet." Robert said, mocking Flaco.

"I can."

"Well, we would have to see how can pull up the fastest."

"You got it."

Has the two of them raced down to the surface they could see it coming closer and closer. At two hundred feet Robert pulled out of the dive and watched for 30 sec. as Flaco just now came to his senses and started to pull on the stick. At 150 feet the Arwing hit the ground with enough force that it hopped off the ground and silted 100 yards from where he hit the ground and the Arwing died on impact and the frame was sapped in two. The Arwing was no longer to fly. Flaco sat in the cockpit out cold and the rest of the team saw the crash but didn't see who shot who down.

"That was funny to watch. Three down and Three to go."

As the rest of the team continue to look for the fighter that had just disappear from their radar and were trying to reach Flaco to see if he's alright, but couldn't risk getting shot down themselves. "OK. Krystal you land about 1 click out to the East side from the crash site, Katt take to the south 1 click out from the site and I'll meet you guys there."

"OK. Fox be careful."

"I will Krystal."

As Krystal and Katt broke from the formation Fox was about to land just north of the crash site and had a feeling in his gut that told him that something was behind him and he glanced back to see a black fighter right there and was about to turn around and fight when he was hit by incoming missile that was not even on radar and he went down about 10 clicks of Flaco's crashed site and hit the ground with enough force that knocked him out. Then the black fighter went behind a ridge and touched down. "MAN! OH MAN! I hope he is OK because Krystal is going to kill me if he is not."

**Meanwhile…**

As Krystal landed, she put on a coat and jumped out of her fighter. Looking around she'd found some foot prints in the snow that wasn't from her team. She went to her radio and tried to call for Katt that was to the east of her. "Katt do you have a copy. Over….."Shhhh…. "Katt do you hear me. Over." The storm was getting worst and she couldn't reach Katt. "I know. I'll try Fox maybe he can hear me." As she was putting in his com channel, she noticed something out the corner of her eye moving. As she turn to face what was there she saw nothing, she went for her pistol and putted it out and ready it. As she was scanning her surroundings trying to find how or what might be watching her.

**Meanwhile…**

Slippy was running away from something that seems to be following him and holding his side as he was breathing heavily. Has he was running something jumped out in front of him and made him stop in his tracks and fell to the ground and tried to crawl back the way he came. The figure stepped out of the dark and it was Amanda (her clone).

"Amanda you scared me. You okay." After saying that she raise her blaster and took aim at Slippy.

"What are you doing? I'm on your team." Without warning she pulled the trigger and by the skin of his teeth moved out of the way and pulled out his blaster and fired. His round found its mark and she fell to the ground.

What I've done? I killed my wife. Wait a minutes what's this?

As he took a closer look at the weapon she was holding and found that it was a Galactic blaster. Then he noticed a pair of dog tags that no one have on the StarFox team had. "Oh no I got to warn the others about this."

**Meanwhile…**

As Robert was making his way to Fox's crashed site we could hear that something was following him and when he turned around he saw Flaco and Katt. "Stop right there. Where do you think you are going?" Flaco asked Robert.

"I'm going to see if Fox is still alive after he crashed. Does that answer your question?"

"Wait Fox crashed? Where?"

"Just over the hill and I got to get to him before he dies."

"Okay we'll come and help."

"No. you two need to find Krystal and Slippy and get back to the Great Fox."

"Okay. Be careful someone is making us fight each other."

"If you see another Fox McCloud kill him. He's a clone to the real one."

"Wait there's a clone of Fox."

"Yes. Kill him."

"Okay."

And with that they went their own ways and Robert went to the crashed site. It was ten minutes after he talked to Flaco and Katt and he was now standing on top of the hill and looking down he could see the Arwing and see that someone else is there. Then Robert took off down to the crash site. As he got closer to the wreck he could make out a figure next to the Arwing and finally came off the hill.

"Hold it right their James McCloud. I wouldn't let you near the Arwing."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because you're going to kill Fox McCloud. The son of the True James McCloud."

"Hahaha… is that right? Well I guess I have to kill you too."

"Only one of us is getting off this hell hold."

"Let's see what you got."

"I'm warning you back away or be killed."

"Make me."

With those words both Robert and James (clone) went into a fist fight and Robert had places a couple of blows into James face and stomach. Then James places three hits in Robert's face and knocked him back. Robert got back in James face and places more blows into his face and hit the ground and kicked his leg out from under James. James hit the ground faces first then Robert got on his back and wrapped his arms around James neck but was pushed back, then James got back to his feet and turn to face Robert but he was not there anymore. He started to look around then was hit from above to the ground.

As Fox was coming around to see the fight, he was confused who was fighting who, and then it hit him. He saw his father fighting Robert and he undo his straps and open the cockpit window and climbed out just in time to see that Robert had knock James to the ground.

"Hey Robert stop fighting my father."

"He's not your real father."

"WHAT!?"

"He's a clone. Your real father is dead and Sean had me steal his blood from the hospital for his own clone army."

"HE WHAT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Why?"

"Well give me a minute to finish what's going on here."

After their talk, Robert looked back at James (clone) and watched him charge with second to reacted Robert went low and stop James in his tracks. Has Robert removed a hidden blade out of James chest he then pushed him over and now the lifeless body hit the ground and wiped off his blade on his shirt.

"Okay let's get out of here."

"Okay and how am I supposed to get off this hell hole?"

"Okay guys grounds clear." Robert said into his radio and three Galactic gunships came down and landed around Robert and Fox.

"Fox say hello to my own battalion of troops."

"WOW!"

"501st Delta reporting sir."

"Commander load up the down Arwing and get the others. And un-jammed their radios and go pick them up and carry them back to the ship."

"Wait. Which ship?"

Robert turned and faced Fox and said."Bismarck."

"Is that one of Sean's ships?"

"No. Its mind and it has the bravest men that keeps her afloat and is the newest ship that came back with us. It joined the fleet went we stopped in the sol system for supplies."

"Wait how many units are you in?"

"Well I'm in the 800th Fighter squander, the 501st Alpha and Delta. That's about it."

"Wow that's pretty cool man."

"Yeah I know. We need to move like now. Commander is the ship loaded."

"Yes sir the craft is loaded."

"Good; load up. Pilot take us to Bismarck."

"Yes sir."

As both Robert and Fox got on the gunship the pilot took off and was headed to the newest ship in the fleet and Fox had no idea if his team was there or not. As they left the plants surface Fox looked out one of the gunships windows and saw the battleship Bismarck. The ship was the size of Distoria and had four main guns that could knock out any other ships that got in range of her guns. There was over 200 anti-aircraft guns and 100 ten inch cannons. She was a flying ship made from the thickest armor a battleship can hold, and her crew about 40,000 men willing to fight to the death.

They landed inside of Bismarck and when the doors opened up Fox could see a lot of men hard at work. He then turned his head to the left and saw his team waiting for him and could also see body bags. In the bag where the cloned Star Fox team and was trying to figure out how could Robert's team have rounded them up so quickly and had them killed.

"Commander take Fox to the care center for a check up on his head." Robert said turning to his commander.

"Yes Sir. Follow me." As the clone trooper was taking Fox the care center Robert went to talk with the rest of the team.

"Is Fox going to be ok?" Krystal said to Robert.

"He's going to be ok. Now that Sean's clones are now dead we need to convince him that you are his clones and not the real deal."

"How are we going to convince him that we are clones?" Falco said to Robert.

"Easy, stand at attention." As Falco stood at attention.

"You look convincing now if you look at it. Ok stand down." Robert told Falco.

"What's your plan any ways?"

"Once Fox comes back follow me to the bridge and I'll make a call to Sean telling him that you have been killed but truth is you have not then I'll tell him that James die to the last breath that way Sean can say he die doing his job."

"That sounds like a good plan." Fox said has he was return back to his team and Krystal ran over to him to hold him tight and he return the hug.

"I remember when I did that to my wife but she's not here. Either way, we need to get to the bridge and make that call. Let's move."

As Robert and the Star Fox team got to the bridge one trooper walked up to Robert and informed him that General Sean is waiting for his call. Robert then moved to the computer to make the call. "Trooper patch me to the General."

"General Sean here, what news of the death of the Star Fox team."

General Sean the Star Fox team is dead but we lost James.

Well he did his job and now it's time to move on without him. We're one step away to taking this system.

Yes Sir. With the death of the Star Fox this system will be under your control like the rest.

Good now head to the cloning station, there is a gift for you there and take the clone Star Fox team there and wait for your next mission.

Yes Sir.

General Sean out.

As the line went dead Robert turn to face the team to ask them something. "You guys are coming with me to the cloning station to pick up a gift left behind and we are going to destroy it."

Why?

Well there are more clones of you and maybe thousands more waiting.

Well why are we standing around for. Let's go. Flaco said turning to the hanger but went the wrong way.

Wrong way Flaco.

As the team made their way back to the hanger they saw a gunship warming up and another one taking off over their head the team ducked and looked at Robert who didn't duck as the gunship went over his head and kept on walking. _How can he not be scared went a gunship just came within inches of his head. _As Fox helped Krystal to her feet and looked back at Robert who was now waiting for them. "Come on slow pokes. This ship leaves now." As the team hop on the gunship troopers were already on and helping them on. One trooper offered his hand to Krystal and Fox gave a low growl as he pulled her up.

Take it easy Fox. He was helping her on there's no need to be over protective.

Whatever man, Just get us moving.

Will do, Pilot head for the cloning station out the asteroid belt.

Yes sir.

As the doors closed and the gunship took off into space and make its way to the asteroid belt.

000

**Hey guys sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. I've been so busy with XC practice that I haven't had the time to finish but it's done. Chapter 14 part 2 of the battle begins will be up soon. Give me a good review.**


End file.
